Jealousy
by Surkey-san
Summary: Arthur trajo un regalo a casa, un jovencito oriental con ansias de saber, pero su hermano, Alfred, no se tomó muy bien la sorpresa. Nadie sabe de lo que es capás cuando los celos atacan. Asakiku, AlfredxArthur  unilateral , AlfredxKiku  unilateral
1. Chapter 1

_Alfred siente celos del nuevo huésped que trajo su hermano mayor, Arthur, un pequeño chico extranjero de nombre Kiku. Sabe que no debería sentir nada por el inglés pero cada vez que lo ve cerca del japonés no puede evitar pensar en las muchas formas en que lo haría sufrir._

_"Si a Arthur le gustan las cosas pequeñas e inocentes, pues entonces vamos a profanar su tesoro_

_Un ArthurxKiku (bilateral), AlfredxArthur (unilateral) y AlfredxKiku (unilateral)_

_Advertencias: Lemon, Violación, mal vocabulario, violencia física y psicológica, un Alfred muerto de celos (¿?)_

* * *

><p>Finalmente decidí retomar esta historia que estaba publicando en Amor Yaoi y que quedó estancada allí u.u<p>

Es mi primer historia de asakiku y le tengo mucho cariño, así que viéndola en mis archivos me propuse volver a continuarla ^^. Espero que sea de su agrado, así puedo seguir escribiéndola hasta terminarla :3

No me explayo más y las dejo con este primer capítulo, solo espero que les guste.

Nos leemos,

_**Surkey-san**_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya, sino no estaría escribiendo esta cosa de fic_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1<span>**

_Alfred Pov_

Recuerdo el día en que ese niño había llegado a nuestro hogar, si nuestro, porque solo éramos tu y yo allí. Nadie nos molestaba, podía contar siempre contigo y disfrutar de tu presencia solo para mí, hasta que nuestra pacífica existencia fue derrumbada a causa de su presencia.

Estaba realmente feliz que mi hermano mayor por fin volviera de su largo viaje por los mares, puesto que era conocido como el mejor explorador y/comerciante de los siete mares. A mi muy poco me importaba como te llamaran por ahí, yo solo quería que estuvieras nuevamente a mi lado, que nunca más te alejaras y que viviéramos por siempre juntos sin ninguna intromisión. Eras mi hermano, por supuesto, pero sabía muy bien que no compartíamos ningún parentesco sanguíneo puesto que me contaste una vez que me habían traído de muy niño a vivir contigo antes de que nuestros padres murieran y nos dejaran solos con toda nuestra fortuna. Aun así, teniendo todo lo que necesitábamos aquí, siempre sentías la necesidad de marcharte y explorar mundos diferentes; esta no fue la excepción.

La ama de llaves me había avisado de tu presencia y a penas levantado desde hace cinco minutos salí corriendo corredor abajo para volver a verte, no puedes imaginar la felicidad que me producía el estar nuevamente a tu lado, que hayas regresado a mi sin perecer trágicamente en los mares, sentía mis mejillas doler de tanto que sonreía.

Abrí la puerta que me separaba de ti hasta dar de lleno con tu figura elegantemente sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala principal, tomando tranquilamente té a pesar de haber escuchado, de seguro, mis pasos atolondrados por el camino. Me paralicé en el marco de la puerta, no pudiendo reaccionar ante tu presencia, lentamente dejaste la taza en la mesa ratona delante y volteaste para verme con esa gran sonrisa que hacía latir mi corazón más apresuradamente.

-"Buenos días Alfred" –tu voz sonó tan melodiosa como yo la recordaba – "¿Qué no vienes a saludar a tu hermano mayor?" –me extendiste los brazos para que yo saltara en ellos, cosa que hice sin pensar siquiera, por fin te tenía nuevamente conmigo y no cabía en mi felicidad. Me estrechaste cariñosamente contra tu pecho, pude sentir los latidos calmados de tu corazón, hasta que finalmente me soltaste para mirarme a la cara cariñosamente y volver a hablarme –"Tengo una sorpresa para ti" – me dijiste portando tu mejor sonrisa, esa que hacía que mis mejillas se colorearan instintivamente

-_"La mejor sorpresa para mi eres tu" _–dije para mi, claro que jamás me arriesgaría a decir algo como eso en voz alta, no podría soportar que te alejaras de mi por ello, así que intenté calmar un poco mi corazón y pregunté con la voz más tranquila que pude –"¿Qué trajiste esta vez?" –y adorné la pregunta con una sonrisa inocente de esas que a ti te gustan, después de todo para tus ojos seguía siendo un niñito, tu niñito

-"Estuvo aquí desde un principio" –dijiste irguiéndote de donde estabas sentado para dirigirte a una desolada esquina –"Sabes Alfred" –me llamaste descubriendo lentamente esa sorpresa que tenías para mi, o eso creí yo hasta el momento –"Las tierras por las que he viajados son inhóspitas, uno podría pensar que nadie jamás en su vida ha estado por aquellos rumbos, tan vírgenes e inexploradas, y la sangre de un explorador como yo obviamente que se sentiría atraída por lo que llegara a encontrar en aquellos lugares" –tomó la mano de ¿Alguien? Y lentamente lo atrajo hasta la luz de la habitación –"Es una tierra de misterios, con una cultura y tradiciones completamente diferente a las nuestras pero igual a nosotros, también, ya que están alejados de todos, y a la vez, sus ansias de conocimiento son iguales a las mías; por eso no dudé en traerlo cuando lo conocí" –frente a mis ojos se erguía una delicada figura que portaba unas vestiduras1 completamente blancas bordadas con delicados arabescos en azul noche, de mangas larguísimas que ocultaban sus pálidas manos y solo dejaban ver levemente la punta de sus delgados dedos, sus pequeños pies salían a la luz por debajo del doblez de su ropa, enfundados en medias blancas y unos zapatos tan extraños como tan poco confortables, puesto que estaban compuestos únicamente de una suela y dos tiras que mantenían aprisionados sus pies. Mantenía la cabeza gacha pero lograba ver que estaba ligeramente sonrojada, el cabello corto y negro era tan oscuro como el carbón, realmente le quedaba muy bien puesto que se destacaba con esa piel tan blanca que me hacía pensar que estaba delante de algún muerto o con la misma representación humana del invierno. Arthur, mi hermano mayor, levantó delicadamente su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla y pude ver por sus acciones que lo hacía como si el extraño fuera simplemente de cristal y el fuera a romperlo con tan solo rozarlo. A penas posó sus grandes ojos negros como pozos profundos en donde me ahogaría si seguía viéndolo, supe que algo ya no andaba bien –"Alfred, él es Kiku Honda y a partir de este momento vivirá con nosotros. Por favor, se amable con él" –asentí sin pensar, ya que era un pedido de mi amado hermano mayor. Jamás me imaginé lo que ese insignificante ser podía llegar a provocar con su presencia.

_Fin Alfred pov_

El muchacho de cabello negro miró al otro niño delante suyo, muy parecido a aquel que lo había traído a esas lejanas tierras, al otro lado del mundo y de su hogar. Sentía miedo, su hermano Yao no estaba con él, la única persona en la que tenía plena confianza no podía protegerlo y la intensa mirada del más pequeño ya lo estaba incomodando. Los ojos azules de Alfred se clavaron sobre el extranjero, intentando descifrar ese cúmulo de sensaciones que lo había agobiado al momento en que lo había visto por primera vez, tan frágil e inocente que hasta una leve brisa podía herirlo indiscriminadamente, además, no le gustaba para nada que su querido hermano mayor estuviera al pendiente de su bienestar como siempre lo estaba del suyo, Arthur era solo suyo y no había posibilidad que un extranjero de un lugar inhóspito pudiera arrebatárselo.

-"¿Y bien, Alfred?" –la voz de su hermano mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos –"¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa?, ¿A qué no es lindo?" –las mejillas del extraño se colorearon ante el halago y el menor de los rubios tuvo que contener la mueca de desagrado que en ese momento quería aflorar, Arthur rió ante la reacción del de cabellos oscuros y picó su mejillas haciéndolo enrojecer aun más. Mentalmente, Arthur se debatía en abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a esa lindura si o no

El chico permanecía callado, avergonzado por lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, nunca le había gustado que la gente se le quedara viendo ya que le daba mucha pena y hacía que se sintiera incómodo.

Arthur lo tomó de los hombros –"Vamos a llevarte a tu nueva habitación ¿Si Kiku?" –aunque su voz sonara conciliadora el pelinegro sentía un vacío en el pecho que hacía que sus ojos se llenaran instantáneamente de lágrimas al recordar que jamás podría volver a su hogar mientras el rubio de ojos verdes tenga ese extraño interés en él, solo le quedaba esperar y ver que pasaba con él, tal vez algún día su hermano Yao vendría por el o tan solo se acostumbraría a la presencia de esas dos personas tan extrañas para él a partir de ese momento

Asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y dio unos pasos hacia delante al momento en que el mayor lo empujó dentro, el más chico de los tres solo caminaba por inercia, siguiendo a los mayores de cerca, vigilando cada movimiento del intruso.

Sintió un pequeño empujón antes de traspasar la puerta volteó y era su hermano mayor, quien con un gesto de la cabeza le hizo saber que todavía no se había presentado; obligadamente, y porque el más grande lo estaba viendo, se paró delante de el nombrado Kiku y le extendió la mano con la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas, este parpadeó desconcertado hasta que el menor habló.

-No me he presentado todavía, mi nombre es Alfred Jones, mucho gusto _Kiku_ –tomó su mano sin que este pudiera resistirse para confirmar el saludo, el pelinegro, a pesar de tener las mejillas completamente rojas, le sonrió amablemente, una sonrisa que sin lugar a dudas había echo latir apresuradamente al corazón de Arthur y descolocar a Alfred. Negó con la cabeza, no se dejaría vencer a pesar que demostrara tanta inocencia, él le demostraría que nadie amenaza lo suyo

Kiku Honda se arrepentiría de haber pisado suelo inglés.

1 Con vestidura se refiere al kimono que Kiku llevaba, pero como no lo conoce no sabe realmente como llamarlo

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Todos los capítulos tendrás un pov de un personaje en cuestión, tal vez contará algo del pasado con respecto a la acción del momento o directamente será un análisis introspectivo de sus sentimientos, será diferente en cada capítulo.

He decidido que Yao aparecerá en los capítulos más adelante, pero mucho más adelante, aunque todavía no se que rol va a cumplir. Aparecerán otros personajes secundarios que tendrán relación con la pareja principal y otro personaje (tal vez) que estará disputando por el amor de uno de los personajes (creo que el amor de Kiku pero no lo tengo decidido).

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, nos estamos leyendo!


	2. Chapter 2

Mil millones de años después finalmente hago mi aparición…¿Qué como tengo cara para aparecerme después de tanto tiempo? Es que en ningún momento quise que la historia se estancara tanto D: Y no fue mi culpa, es culpa de la pc que decidió que era el momento justo para fallecer, más el hecho de que hace bastante que no tenía Internet ;-;

Pero con la ayuda de un par de billetes pude pagar la sesión en un Cyber café y continuar con este intento de fic de a poco –aunque me molestara de sobremanera el chico de al lado que no dejaba de ver lo que estaba escribiendo-

Bueno, mejor los dejo con el fic antes de que intenten golpearme por hacerlos esperar tanto ;_;

_Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes de Hatalia no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Hidekazu-sama, solo los secuestré momentáneamente para escribir este intento de fic_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capítulo 2<span>**_

_Arthur pov_

Kiku estaba con nosotros desde hace tres semanas y se adaptaba lentamente a nuestro modo de vida. Solo tenía dieciséis años, tres años menos que yo y dos años mayor que mi hermanito Alfred.

Sabía no había echo bien al arrebatarlo así de las manos de su hermano mayor pero no pude evitarlo, desde el momento en que lo vi sabía que tenía que llevarlo conmigo sea como sea, aunque eso me dejara como un maldito traidor para la para las personas de la tierra en la que había sido tan calidamente bienvenido, aunque solo generara dolor en su hermano Yao, que a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre el lo quería así puesto que ya me lo había dicho con anterioridad, al igual que pasaría lo mismo conmigo si algo así le llegara a pasar a Alfred; pero a pesar de que intenté alejarme de su presencia tantas veces en lo que duró mi viaje no pude. Kiku era como una droga atrayente que me obligaba a ir hacia donde él estaba, mis ojos instintivamente viajaban hasta donde se encontraba al momento de atravesar la habitación, era por el primero que preguntaba cada día y en el último en quien pensaba cada vez que llegaba la noche, todavía no sabía si estaba enamorado o ese hechizo oriental me tenía embrujado, encerrándome en la burbuja del misterio, pues para mi ese pequeño era un misterio, todo en el lo era.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que posé mis ojos en su figura, una tarde que hablando con Yao me invitó a tomar el té con él y su pequeño hermano menor, a quien había criado de niño desde que lo encontró abandonado delante de su palacio, nos sirvió esa deliciosa combinación de sabores. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una niña realmente hermosa, tanto que hasta había pensado requerirla a Yao para que sea mi concubina, pensando que solo era una sirvienta del lugar; grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que solo era un niñito varón con la belleza de un ángel y que, además, era el hermano menor del gran estanciero que me daba alojo en esa tierra desconocida para mi.

Reconocí sus sonrojos cada vez que me miraba y como tímidamente me sonreía cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaban, al igual que me pasaba a mí, mi presencia era algo extraña y por lo tanto también se sentía atraído por lo desconocido, ávido de saber, del conocimiento que solo yo pudiera darle si venía conmigo. Lo llené de regalos, comprando cada prenda hermosa, no tanto como su belleza, que encontraba cada vez que iba al mercado, mis ojos se ilustraban cuando él me hacía el favor de lucir los kimonos que especialmente había elegido para su persona; hasta había veces en que Yao se divertía alegando que yo estaba intentando cortejar a su pequeño hermanito, tal vez no estaba lo suficientemente errado como había pensado en un primer momento.

La noche antes de mi partida había intentado hablar con Yao acerca de entregarme a su hermano, al menos como discípulo en mis viajes para que así conociera el mundo, cuando una noticia referente a su futuro me hizo cambiar completamente de planes. Tu hermano mayor estaba planeando arreglarte un matrimonio con un estanciero que ya había puesto los ojos en ti aun sabiendo que eras hombre, no importó cuanto insistió el mayor ya que ese bastardo lo compro con más y más dinero. Al día siguiente pensaba entregarte a sus sucias manos para que haga de ti lo que quisiera, pero yo no iba a dejar que haga algo de eso contigo.

Me escabullí hacia tu cuarto en medio de la madrugada, dispuesto a llevarte conmigo sea a la fuerza o no. Dormías tan tranquilamente que me sentí hipnotizado por el acompasado ruido de tu respiración pero finalmente salí de mi ensoñación, te levanté en brazos sin despertarte y te saqué de la habitación. Fuera me esperaba parte de mi tripulación, quienes habían ido a buscar a tu habitación, luego que yo me fuera, algunas de tus pertenencias para llevarlas con nosotros mientras tu descansabas, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, en mis brazos. Zarpamos en cuanto vimos la oportunidad, puesto que tuvimos que arremeter contra varios guardias que custodiaban las puertas de la hacienda, dejando atrás todo lo que Kiku conocía.

Mientras nos mantuvimos navegando no habías dejado de llorar ni un minuto, rogándome que te devolviera a Yao, tuve que obligar a mi corazón a endurecerse para no caer en la tentación de mirarte a los ojos, aquellos que estaban surcados en lágrimas constantemente, y así no caer en la tentación de obedecer cada palabra que de tu boca salga. Finalmente comprendiste que no había marcha atrás y dejaste tu llanto para tratarme con indiferencia. Cada vez que iba a tu camarote para hablar, o al menos cruzar dos palabras contigo, solo me encontraba con tu indiferencia y un silencio extenuante que me quitaba todas las fuerzas para seguir viniendo a visitarte. Gracias a mi perseverancia logré que volvieras a hablarme, aunque solo fueran asentimientos o negaciones, pero pude escuchar tu voz, sabía muy bien que no podías permanecer tanto tiempo enojado con alguien, sumándole el echo de que estabas solo en el barco y no tenías a nadie más con quien hablar a parte de mi.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a tierra pude verlo en tus ojos, ese brillo que se había desvanecido en el trascurso del viaje volvió cuando viste tierras desconocidas, eso que tanto habías anhelado pero que nunca quisiste siquiera pedir a tu hermano, querías conocimiento, ese conocimiento del que yo estaba dispuesto a nutrirte si permanecías a mi lado. Sabía que cuando te mostrara tu nuevo hogar de alguna manera le encontrarías similitudes al tuyo puesto que, a pesar de que nunca nos hayamos visto antes, nuestras culturas solitarias tenían pequeños rasgos de similitud, además, estaba seguro que te encariñarías con alguien que también es muy especial para mí, Alfred.

_-"No me temas, Kiku"_ –te pedí, tu solo volteaste a verme con ese mar negro en el que me hundía cada vez que me mirabas _–"Puedo darte todo lo que anhelas, todo lo que querías y allí en tu hogar no eras capaz de alcanzar"_ –acerqué su rostro con una mano _–"Todo lo que tu me pidas yo lo haré realidad para ti"_

Cuando vi tu rostro sonrojado y la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en tus labios supe que lentamente te ibas a acostumbrar a vivir en tu nuevo hogar, que yo te ayudaría en lo que hiciera falta para que alcances todo lo que deseas, después de todo cada vez que te veía sentía que algo cálido me llenaba por dentro.

_Fin Arthur pov _

Kiku se había echo de un pequeño espacio dende podía estar solo cuando quisiera y descansar tranquilamente. El viejo olmo le daba la sombra perfecta, necesaria para poder practicar su escritura pues estaba intentando aprender la gramática inglesa y todavía no lograba dominarla ya que, mayormente, los retazos tan pequeños le salían como garabatos sobre la hoja y nunca terminaban por convencerlo.

Alfred lo miraba desde el pórtico trasero de la casa en la que vivía su pequeña familia y su nuevo integrante que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo intentando aprender el idioma. El rubio sabía que le había prometido conocer el mundo entero en sus viajes, puesto que lo llevaría con él, ya que ese había sido su deseo y la razón de haberlo arrebatado de su hogar, sin mencionar ese "porque" o calorcito en el pecho que lo había obligado en primera instancia a no alejarse del pequeño extranjero y menos dejar que otro lo posea. Estaba tomando té tranquilamente con la mejor vista del mundo, mantenía sus ojos fijos en los gráciles movimientos del pelinegro, en como su cara se cuartaba cuando no le salía bien lo que quería hacer y fruncía tiernamente los labios, el inglés intentaba no reírse de los mohines que hacía el jovencito y solo le lanzaba su mirada más azucarada de vez en vez cuando este no miraba, no quería que el de ojos oscuros sintiera que lo estaba acosando ni nada por el estilo.

Dentro de la casa, mirando desde una de las ventanas de la planta alta, Alfred observaba la situación. Su querido hermano mayor parecía embobado por aquel chico nuevo, se reía como idiota cuando el otro torpemente se equivocaba y lanzaba las miradas más dulces que alguna vez haya visto en el mayor.

-¿Pero que tiene ese idiota? –se preguntó a si mismo. Si, era lindo, más que lindo, su belleza era casi comparable a la de una niña, y eso lo hacía realmente exótico; emanaba un aire a misterio que atrapaba ya que con un solo vistazo uno podría deducir que no era de aquellos lugares. El se decía que solo era una muñequita de exhibición y su hermano, como apreciador de las cosas hermosas, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, además, al otro le encantaba la inocencia que emanaba ya que siempre le decía eso cuando era más chico y el otro intruso era tan ingenuo a pesar de ser dos años mayor que él

Salió corriendo de la habitación, pasando de largo a un Arthur que lo miró desconcertado sin poder entender muy bien de donde venía tanta energía, corrió hasta posarse delante del jovencito extranjero que levantó sus hipnotizantes ojos para mirarlo.

-¿Si? –preguntó con dulzura -¿Se le ofrece algo Alfred-san? –siempre con ese formalismo de su tierra, realmente le irritaba, pero no debía demostrar que le molestaba en absoluto, si lo que quería era que ese chico confiara en él lo haría

-Quería pasar más tiempo con Kiku –confesó poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia. El de cabellos oscuros sonrió tiernamente mientras cerrabas los ojos y se hizo a un lado en el banco donde estaba sentado -¿Puedo sentarme? –le preguntó para estar seguro si esa era la intención del mayor

-Por supuesto –afirmó –No me vendría mal que Alfred-san me ayudara un poco con el idioma, hay cosas que todavía me faltan comprender –el menor de los rubios se sentó a su lado con tranquilidad. Actuaría el papel de niño bueno, aprendería todo de él, lo conocería por completo hasta ganarse completamente su confianza ya que, después de todo, no había venganza más dulce que saborear la cara de desilusión que el de cabello oscuro pondría cuando se revelaran sus verdaderas intenciones y Arthur no tenía que intervenir en nada de eso

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Aquí relata, desde el punto de vista de Arthur, como es que conoció a Kiku y el porque lo trajo a Inglaterra con él sin saber que provocaría en Alfred.<p>

Lamento a aquellos que les guste Alfred pero en este fic hará el papel de malo (ya que los celos son su principal motivo, por algo el título) pero eso no significa que no me guste, aunque mi pareja favorita sea el Asakiku.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Yao tenga algo más de importancia más en el futuro, pero eso todavía lo estoy evaluando aunque hay bastantes probabilidades de que lo haga.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y lamento la demora, intentaré no tardar con la conti, solo hay que rogar por que mi computadora no quiera morir en algún momento.

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

No se si saludar porque no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto con el capi ^^U, lamento tanto la tardanza, pero como ya he mencionado como siempre, empecé la facultad, me he cambiado de carrera, y se me complica mucho con respecto a los horarios, puesto que la Universidad me queda realmente muy lejos de mi casa y todos los días me estoy levantando a las 4 de la mañana ;_; ni mencionar que los trabajos que tengo que presentar me acosan y los apuntes que tengo que leer se me acumulan u.u

Aun así, intentaré ir subiendo de a poco los capítulos en el tiempo libre que logre hacerme para escribir y el otro tiempo libre que encuentre para conectarme y subirlos :S

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me encantan y eso me incita a no dejarlos con esta historia sin terminar, ya que sería una malagradecida cuando ustedes se toman su tiempo en leer y dejarme su comentario y yo no termino de publicar la historia D: Pero les prometo que todo lo que suba (si es que empiezo alguna otra –obviamente que será Asakiku, tal vez-) lo terminaré ;)

Bueno, sin más los dejo con el capi, que tanto tiempo lo han estado esperando XD

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Hetalia, bueno, los personajes en realidad, le pertenecen a Hidekazu-sensei, yo los rapte y los obligué a que participaran en este intento de fic muajajajjajajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_Kiku pov_

En aquel entonces me sentía tan culpable por haber abandonado mi hogar de esa forma, aunque yo no lo había abandonado por propia voluntad sino que fui "secuestrado", un preso que podía disfrutar de todas las comodidades de un rey o un noble de la clase más alta y hasta recorrer el mundo como era mi sueño.

Al principio, cuando conocí a Arthur-san en mi antiguo hogar junto a mi hermano, me pareció una persona atrayente. Cada vez que venía a nuestra casa para tomar el té o charlar con Yao-nii-san no podía evitar querer verle, acercándome con la excusa de querer servirles de tomar o la que se me ocurriera en el momento. El era muy bueno conmigo, rápidamente fuimos entablando una conversación y fue allí que le demostré mi admiración ya que el podía hacer lo que siempre había soñado; viajar por el mundo, conocer lugares inexplorados y adentrarse en su cultura tanto como se lo permitiera.

Al principio uno de mis hermanos me advirtió que no me acercara mucho a él ya que, de acuerdo a las palabras de Im Yang Soo uno de mis hermanos mayores, el era un pirata, un ser despreciable que viajaba por los mares en busca de tesoros que otros pueblos poseían para arrebatárselos. Obviamente que yo no le había creído y menos aceptado lo que había dicho de él ya que Yao nii-san era amigo de él y le permitía entrar en la casa sin ningún problema y si el lo hacía eso quería decir que aquella persona no era mala en absoluto.

Tarde me di cuenta que Im Yang Soo tenía razón en todo lo que me había dicho.

No entendía porque me había llevado a mí en vez de todos esos tesoros que mi hermano guardaba, mucho más valiosos que yo mismo, hasta que una vez, cuando todavía nada había pasado, le pregunté el porque de su decisión.

-"_Arthur-san_" –estábamos tomando té bajo el olmo en donde siempre me preparaba en los estudios, los libros que me habían dado permanecían a un costado de la mesa apilados de una forma que no ocuparan mucho espacio para las tazas de té, la tetera, la azucarera y los diversos dulces que cubrían la mesa _–"¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?"_ –se que mi voz sonó como un susurró, pues estaba realmente nervioso, claro, solo a mi se me ocurría preguntarle porque me llevó a mi en vez de a todos aquellos tesoros, tal vez s enojaría y me mandaría a azotar por haberle faltado el respeto a su amabilidad

El simplemente dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y me miró a los ojos tranquilamente _–"Dime"_ –me alentó, su voz era tranquila y pude sentir, aunque me sorprendió, ternura en sus palabras

Agaché la mirada ya que estaba muy avergonzado por lo que le iba a preguntar, aunque siempre fue muy tímido y vergonzoso, me di valor a mi mismo e hice la pregunta que tantas daba en mi cabeza _–"¿Por qué me llevó a mí?"_ –Arthur-san solo me miró sorprendido, con los ojos completamente abiertos, carraspeé un poco bajando mi mirada, tenía que hacer más clara la pregunta –_"Podría haberse llevado cualquier tesoro, el que desease, después de todo usted es un pirata" _–respiré hondo y nuevamente seguí hablando _–"Pero a pesar de eso solo me llevó a mi, ¿Por qué?" –_esperé impaciente a su respuesta con la cabeza gacha, no podía mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que había preguntado

El se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y se acercó lentamente a mi, sentía como mi corazón latía apresuradamente, estaba realmente nervioso y me sentía intimidado, no sabía como iba a reaccionar y temía que me lastimara. Cerré los ojos cuando, por reflejo, vi como levantaba una mano, pensando que me abofetearía por la imprudencia cometida pero en cambio, y para mi sorpresa, solo acarició mis cabellos tiernamente. Lentamente levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, el solo me sonreía tiernamente sin dejar de adornar esa mueca de felicidad en su rostro.

_-"La verdad Kiku"_ –me dijo sin despegar la mirada de mis ojos, yo lo miraba embelezado _–"Para mí eres un tesoro mucho más valioso que cualquier riqueza que pueda encontrar en el mundo"_ –para mi sorpresa se acercó lentamente a mi y besó mi frente

Sentía como los colores acudían a mi rostro y toda mi cara se acaloraba. Era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba tanto a mí, sin mencionar a mis hermanos. Nunca nadie me había besado y menos con esa ternura que no pude evitar volver a bajar la mirada pero por vergüenza.

Su risa llegó a mis oídos y rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia él –_"Eres tan gracioso Kiku"_ –no pude evitar colorearme aun más y hacer un puchero inflando los mofletes –_"Te vez tan tierno con ese sonrojo en tus mejillas" _–me estaba haciendo enojar todavía más hasta que dejó de reír y volvió a mirarme con esos ojos llenos de ternura –_"Si, Kiku, no me equivoqué al decir que eres mi tesoro más preciado" _

En ese momento no había entendido realmente las palabras de Arthur-san y dudo que las haya entendido de sobremanera, tampoco me di cuenta que había alguien a quien esas palabras lo habían herido profundamente.

_Fin Kiku pov_

Mientras el rubio seguía acariciando los cabellos del pelinegro, alguien los veía de lejos escondido para que no llegaran a localizarlo. A su pesar había escuchado todo lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho al más joven, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas, sentía como el corazón se le había roto por completo y ya nada podía remediarlo.

Todavía podía escuchar las palabras que el mayor había dicho hasta hace unos instantes _"Mi tesoro más preciado"_ murmuraba su mente con dolor y el río salado continuaba fluyendo por sus mejillas sin vista de parar en algún momento.

Intentó secarse las lágrimas, más la vista se le hacía cada vez más borrosa, saber si quería continuar viendo la escena que tenía delante si o no.

-"Maldito…" –murmuró lleno de dolor, la palabra había sido pronunciada desde el fondo de su corazón herido, reflejando la furia que sentía en ese momento –"Me has quitado lo más importante en la vida, basura" –su mirada se llenó de odio, queriendo hacer desaparecer a su enemigo tan solo viéndolo

-"Me engañaste, hermano" –se dijo a si mismo cambiando su mirada a una de decepción y dolor –"Me dijiste que yo era lo más preciado para ti"

_Flashback _

_Un niño de tan solo ocho años corría hacia donde su hermano mayor, de trece años, estaba parado. El más grande había vuelto de uno de sus viajes alrededor del mundo y a pesar de su corta edad ya era reconocido como un valioso marinero. _

_Él se había quedado con su dama de compañía, ya que era todavía muy chico como para quedarse solo en la gran casa, y ahora, tras el regreso de su ser querido más importante en el mundo, necesitaba ser el primero en verlo._

_Se lanzó a sus brazos siendo arropado por el rubio de ojos verdes que le estrechó cariñosamente por el tiempo que estuvieron separados, Alfred sonrió ya que su querido Arthur había vuelto consigo._

_-¡Arthur, Arthur! ¡Te extrañé mucho! –gritaba eufórico el menor hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del más alto sin dejar de sonreír_

_El otro sonrió tal y como lo haría un padre al ver a su hijo, en este caso hermano, y le acarició la cabeza lentamente –Yo también te extrañé Alfred_

_-¡Hermano dime que no te irás otra vez! –le pidió el más pequeño poniendo su mejor cara de perrito regañado, el otro lanzó una leve risa para luego acariciarle el rostro _

_-No puedo, Alfred, tu sabes bien que no puedo quedarme aquí, sabes que la aventura me llama –volvió a acariciarle los cabellos –además, soy menor de edad y nadie me tomaría para trabajar y a pesar de tener nuestra pequeña fortuna si no hacemos nada desaparecerá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por eso hago esto_

_-Pero yo me siento muy solo cuando tu te vas –dijo intentando convencer a su hermano que lo que hacía era demasiado peligroso y que alguna vez podría no regresar nunca _

_-Ya lo se pequeño pero recuerda que siempre volveré contigo –le besó la frete y el más chico sintió como las mejillas se le coloreaban instantáneamente –Porque, Alfred, tu eres mi mayor tesoro_

_Fin Flashback_

Se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos, no iba a llorar nunca más, ahora debía ser fuerte, no se podía ser débil con los enemigos, y su principal amenaza era ese extranjero que acaparaba toda la atención de su hermano mayor.

-No me dejaré vencer, Kiku Honda, no me quitarás a mi Arthur nunca, de eso me voy a hacer cargo yo

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>La declaración de guerra de Alfred O_O, ¿Qué es lo que hará este niño descarriado? Pobre Kiku D: lo haré sufrir a la pobre víctima (no me peguen D: )<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y como ya dije antes, intentaré escribir la continuación lo más pronto posible, así no me extrañan mucho (claro, claro) si tienen alguna duda, cuestión o lo que sea, o simplemente quieren, pueden dejarme un review, no es obligación ^^ (saca una katana y amenaza con ella) No, no, no, jejeje

Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo lo más rápido posible, adiosito ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Finalmente el cuarto capítulo, si, realmente me disculpo por recién subir en estos momentos esto, pero con toda la tarea y lo que tuve que estudiar en las vacaciones no me llegó la inspiración para sentarme y escribir la continuación u.u No se para que llaman vacaciones si ni siquiera pude disfrutarlas casi nada e.e

Los dejo con el capítulo, nos leemos en las notas finales :D

Advertencia: Este capítulo posee vocabulario fuerte, recomiendo discreción (me siento como propaganda de protección al menor XD)

_Disclaimer: Nada más que la historia me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Himuraya sensei ;_;_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4<span>

_Alfed pov_

Dos años, dos malditos años conviviendo con ese maldito cordero. Cada día que pasa mi alma se llena de un odio que estoy empezando a ser incapaz de dominar.

No importa cuanto tiempo pase, ese maldito bastardo no cambia, puede que ya haya cumplido dieciocho años pero aun sigue siendo esa criatura inocente que tiene atrapado a mi hermano en sus redes, yo se que ese maldito bastardo engaña a todos con esa sonrisita con la que se gana a todo el mundo y el ser tan complaciente con Arthur, ese idiota que cree que yo no me doy cuenta de cómo mira al extranjero, porque para mi, siempre será un maldito extranjero que se interpuso entre mi hermano y yo, con esa mirada llena de amor que ahora le dirige a él porque se olvidó que yo existo también. Si, estúpido bastardo, crecí y ya no soy tan tierno como creías que era, mi cuerpo cambió, soy mucho más alto y fornido que ellos dos, principalmente que esa rata oriental, mis facciones ya no son tan aniñadas como lo eran antes, no soy más un niño porque la inocencia que una vez hubo en mi desapareció el mismo día que me desplazaste por ese inmigrante, al que le diste el amor que yo tanto quería.

Dos años, aguantando las sonrisas que solo le dedicas a él, y que jamás en mi vida eh visto; si, antes me sonreías pero jamás con esa muestra de sentimientos como lo haces con él. Dos pútridos años en que fingí, fingí ser su amigo, fingí ser su confesa torio, fingí ser su paño de lágrimas cuando flaqueaba, decidido a dejar a mi hermano para volver con su familia pero el muy bastardo, a pesar de que yo le dijese que fuese feliz y que si lo era lejos de Arthur yo lo ayudaría a lograrlo aunque tenga que traicionar a mi hermano en todo caso, siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose pues no quería hacer sentir mal a quien lo había acogido.

¡Por un demonio! En esos instantes tenía ganas de romperle la nariz de un golpe para hacerlo entrar en razón aunque sea teniendo que mostrar mi verdadera cara solo si así lograba alejarlo de mi hermano, pero no, el siempre se tenía que arrepentir a último momento y buscarme por las noches para llorar diciendo que era un malagradecido por siquiera pensar en abandonar a alguien que dio todo por él.

"_Hazme el favor Honda y desaparece" _mi mente siempre pensaba cuando el se escurría por las noches a mi habitación a llorar como una niña y yo, como el hipócrita en quien me convertí desde que el pisó el suelo de mi casa, le acariciaba los cabellos asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien. Obviamente nada estaría en orden hasta que dejara de ser mi estorbo pero siempre me repetía que debía aguantarlo, debía seguir haciéndole creer que era su amigo y en quien podía confiar ciegamente, pues la caída, cuando le plante toda la verdad, sería más estrepitosa todavía

Hace no mucho, una de las noches en la que Kiku entró a mi cuarto me enteré de dos cosas que me llamaron la atención. La primera fue la confesión que me hizo, no, por suerte no me contó que amaba secretamente a mi hermano, sino ya mismo hubiera retorcido su cuello de garza, sino que me salió con la verdad acerca del porque apareció ese día fatídico en mi casa. Según sus palabras su familia, de clase noble allá por oriente, era una de las mejores posicionadas en el territorio y que Arthur había llegado a sus tierras donde fue recibido gratamente por su hermano mayor, un tal Yao, al que no entendía porque nunca lo había venido a buscar. Según sus palabras, mi hermano se lo llevó la noche antes de su premeditada partida, o sea, según sus palabras, el había sido secuestrado por Arthur; lo que todavía no entendía era porque no lo trataba como el esclavo que se suponía que era y no lo mandaba a fregar pisos. Ese era uno de los porques esa noche, guardando las apariencias, le pedí si no le molestaba dejarme solo ya que estaba muy cansado como para hablar; el echo de que mi hermano pueda sentir algo por él me revolvía el estómago. La otra cuestión era más simple y a la vez un revoltijo de cabeza. Desde hace un tiempo una descarga eléctrica azotaba mi cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de Kiku provocándome ganas de tirarme sobre él y tomarlo aunque me rogara que parara, ese simple pensamiento hacía que me calentara todavía más. Recordando esa noche que vino a mí por consejo, no podía sacarme de la cabeza su figura enfundada en esa yukata ligera que llevaba. Recuerdo que cuando se sentó en mi cama, a unos leves centímetros de mí, la tela se entreabrió dándome un perfecto panorama de sus piernas, y, como hombre que soy, no pude evitar que mis ojos rodaran por ellas y sintiera como mi erección se iba acrecentando, más cuando se acercaba a mi en leves roces inocentes que ni el se daba cuenta que daba y yo sentía como mi masculinidad era apretada por mis propios pantalones cada vez más.

Cuando se había marchado a su propio cuarto no pude evitar descargar toda mi frustración sexual por mi mismo imaginándome a mi hermano, lo malo de todo esto fue que a instantes de llegar al clímax la cara de Kiku siento penetrado por mi inundó mi cabeza obligándome a tener el mejor orgasmo que alguna vez haya tenido. Uno mucho mejor por creses de los que había tenido cuando Arthur era protagonista de mis fantasías.

En estos dos años cambié. Cada vez que alguien nos cruza por la calle siempre piensan que el hermano mayor soy y que Arthur es el menor porque, para su desgracia yo soy más alto que él, cuando volvemos y nos encontramos con el estorbo extranjero y mi hermano le cuenta que pasó lo único que el otro tiende a hacer es reír cándidamente, Arthur, como un idiota, lo regaña diciendo que deje de reírse de él ocasionando que el otro se ría todavía más y mi hermano, a la larga, solo lo mire con ternura para luego reír con él. Me da tanto asco ese tipo de escenas porque me da la sensación que yo estoy de más ahí en su mundo de amor y fantasía.

Ya casi no aguanto vivir esta vida de mierda y no se cuanto más lograré soportar.

_Fin Alfred pov_

El rubio menor se había despertado de una de sus sientas de, mínimanente, dos horas, y bajaba las escaleras hasta el primer piso solo para buscar algo que comer, ya que el estómago le gruñía de hambre, mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Unas risas, desde la planta baja, llamaron su atención y se enfocó a tratar de escuchar que decían aquellas personas que permanecían conversando mientras, seguramente, tomaban el té. Alfred bajó los últimos escalones lo más silencioso posible para luego asomarse levemente y poder escuchar a escondida que era lo que hablaban esos dos. Ya ese tipo de situaciones se le hacían tan conocidas, él espiando a su hermano y al bastardo extranjero que tenía intenciones de arrebatárselo aunque todavía las cosas no estaban en claro.

En la mesa de la cocina permanecían sentados, uno al lado del otro, Arthur y Kiku mientras pasaban juntos, como siempre desde hace dos años, la hora del té. Esa tradición había sido promulgada por parte del inglés que en su insistencia para que el oriental intentara acostumbrarse a sus costumbres lo invitaba todas las tardes a pasar con él su tradición, desde ese momento, era un espacio solo para los dos a pesar que Alfred estuviera rondando por los alrededores.

Mientras el de cabello negro reía disimuladamente tapándose delicadamente la boca con una de las mangas de su kimono negro con entramado de ramas florecidas en rojo pasión, el mayor de los hermanos se mantenía de costado para poder ver de frente al muchacho delante de él mientras su risa escapaba de sus labios.

Le encantaba ver así Kiku, el oriental se había acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar y ya no veía que tuviese todavía deseos de volver a su antigua tierra, bueno, no tanto como quería antes, pero al menos podía asegurar que aquella hermosa criatura disfrutaba los momentos que pasaban juntos tanto como él.

Arthur debía admitir que los ojos se le estaba yendo cuando veía la grácil figura del japonés contornearse por los espasmos de la risa y como lentamente sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un delicado tono rosa, podía jurar que si hicieran un retrato de aquel precioso muchacho riendo de esa forma el sería capaz de vender todas sus posesiones hasta conseguirlo.

-Ar… Arthur-sa…san –intentó pronunciar el más bajo –no me haga reír tan-tanto por favor –comentó reanudando las risas que al inglés se le antojaron la mejor melodía que sus oídos habían escuchado nunca antes

Arthur sonrió, un sonrisa repleta de amor y tomó una de las manos del japonés mientras acariciaba, con su otra mano libre, la mejilla de Kiku que se sonrojó furiosamente –Te ves tan hermoso sonriendo, Kiku –lo halagó hasta llevarse la mano que había sujetado antes, bajo la intensa mirada del de cabellos oscuros y el muchacho que escondido no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba, hasta la boca para acariciarla con sus labios y besarla tiernamente, levantó sus ojos esmeraldas y las clavó en los pozos oscuros de su mayor tesoro –Por eso no encuentro raro esto que siento por ti

Los ojos de Alfred que permanecía oculto tras la pared, se abrieron de sobremanera mientras pasaba lo mismo con los de Kiku que parecía no salir de su estupor mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban aun más que antes si se podía.

Tomo ambas mejillas del menor con sus manos mientras le dedicaba una mirada cariñosa acercándose peligrosamente, pero tomándose su tiempo, a los labios del de cabello oscuro.

-Kiku… -susurró contra ellos haciendo que su aliento cálido chocara contra los labios del más bajo que sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda y, involuntariamente, abría levemente los labios para recibir los de Arthur –Te amo –confesó para tomar posesión de esos labios que hasta ese momento eran vírgenes, sumergiéndose, ambos, en un cúmulo de sensaciones que nunca antes habían sentido antes, abrazándose entre ellos como sin querer que los separasen

Alfred todavía seguía impactado, sin poder comprender lo que sus ojos estaba viendo, su hermano, su amado hermano mayor estaba besando a esa rata extranjera, y peor aun, le había dicho esas palabras que tanto había añorado para si a otra persona que no era él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a pesar de que hace ya bastante tiempo había dejado de llorar, y subió las escaleras para refugiarse en su cuarto, lejos de esos dos que le rompían el corazón.

Entre lágrimas de frustración y sed de venganza se prometió que Kiku Honda recibiría lo que se merecía.

"_Si a Arthur le gustan las cosas pequeñas e inocentes, pues entonces vamos a profanar su tesoro"_

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Ya se que es cortito por todo el tiempo que estuve ausente, pero ténganme compasión D: musa no quiere tenderme una mano u.u<p>

Lamento poner tan malo a Alfred pero bueno…el es el malo de la historia :P y todavía no vieron nada de su maldad, puede ser aun peor D: Pobre Kiku…

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos cuando pueda tocar la pc con más frecuencia XD

Con un lindo review Inglaterra usará su varita mágica y transformará a Alfred en el tierno niño que era antes :3


End file.
